Burning Passion
by Mr.Unusuall300
Summary: Just read it its my first story.
**It was gone in a flash no, more like a blink of an eye, it was all gone, my home, my family, everything I had loved, and the one I swore to protect, it was all...burned to nothing.** Saigo was the type of guy that rarely think or remember what he did that morning, yet he always had flashbacks to that day where it all was gone, the clan, he was raised in, the family that finally accepted his dreams, and the love he promised he would have when he got home, it was all taken.

 _-flash back-_

For awhile the sky was bright blue, then brightest its ever been, the sun warm rays only put Saigo in a deeper trance. For once the loud-mouth mage was quiet but, who wouldn't be it was a great day. The blue spiked hair boy was lying under a tree happy knowing that he didn't have to fight his parents to accept him anymore. His parents were farmers they didn't want anything to do with magic "you try and get something useful and blow up the village instead I don't think you can really do that, really use magic like the people in that guild yeah I doubt that." his father and mother would say, that use to kill him on the inside, made him think all he had was farming but he didn't want that he wanted to the grates mage there was, someone that would surpass everyone. He wanted to be a fairy tail mage and fight next to the Grand Wizard champion Natsu Dragneel and no one was going to change it. He would day and night, from breakfast to dinner, always practicing trying to improve his talent. one day his father saw his passion and just gave up, he saw that it was no changing Saigo's mind. This wasn't his only challenge, he was born differently he had odd eyes instead of it being the eyes of his clan his eyes was fairly normal to any regular person. A normal clansmen eyes were in reverse but not Saigo's this branded him as an Ushinawareta hoshi a lost star to his clan. Through all this nothing could ruin his day it was perfect. He would have to love to stay resting at the lonely oak tree, the only oak tree in the village, the only place where Saigo can think but, he had to leave he had to settle some things, he walked to the only other person that loved him besides his family. Her name was Rin, the only other mage here that was his age. "Hey! fire kitty!" Saigo yelled interrupting her reading, "what do you want shadow puppy?" she smirked, "what I'm no puppy I worked hard to get to the rank of wolf!" he retorted.

 **His clan worked their ranks in the form of animals, first is:**

 **cub they train from a distance while watching other ranks fight.**

 **hawk they scout for any threatening enemies.**

 **Tiger they protect the village from harm when the Wolves are way.**

 **wolf low ranked warriors that fight minor threats.**

 **last but not least is Phoenix these are the best of the best the real mages that are teaches and workers that lay down their life to protect the village.**

 **Rin was a tiger and Saigo wolf.**

Saigo was about to make another statement when he was interrupted by a major scream and a thundering sound. Rin and him ran to the

source of the sound, it came from the square. The sight was...intimidating. It was a dragon standing tall, it was nothing anyone had seen it looked full as it swallowed the remains of the little girl it had an it's mouth. This was bad they had no warning before anyone could react it was a horde of dragons swooping down attacking the village it was horrible, the once blue sky reflected the red of blood and fire that stained the ground. The village was a wreck but this was just the beginning the attack got worst they had stronger and even larger dragons come it flattened the once giant clan. Saigo speed off with Rin trying to find his home, trying to warn his family to run but... it wasn't the out come instead he came home to see a blazing home be stomped like a small bug, the once screaming home was smashed right down to the foundation. Saigo fell to his knees his life was finally on the right path and it was all gone but he didn't have time to weep Rin drug the broken Saigo to a safe house that was on the outskirts of town.

Saigo looked at the ceiling his life was all lost in a matter of seconds but at least wasn't alone. Rin grabbed his hand, he looked at her his eyes full of tears, he pulled her in to a tight embrace for she was all he had left."Don't worry Saigo." she said pull from the hug, "you haven't lost everything I-" before the girl could finish her sentence a giant claw came from the ceiling and pulled her away the last words Saigo heard from was "Run you idiot...I love you!"

This lit a burning rage in Saigo as he ran away he promised to kill any dragon or dragon slayer for the revenge of his clan.


End file.
